A substrate processing apparatus such as a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) apparatus polishes a substrate using slurry and then cleans the substrate. However, in accordance with recent technological advances, in the cleaning process by a cleaning device installed within the substrate processing apparatus, a removal rate of foreign body from the substrate, in other words, effectiveness of such cleaning process is not necessarily sufficient, such that the substrate is cleaned using a substrate cleaning apparatus separate from the substrate processing apparatus.
It is desired to provide a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method that can sufficiently clean the substrate after being polished, with a small number of processes. Furthermore, there is room for further improvement in cleaning effectiveness of conventional cleaning devices, even applicable to most advanced processes.